Studying Sarah
by DementorsDaughter
Summary: Cosima is trying to study. Goddamn it, Sarah.


Disclaimer: I don't own any material here aside from the plot of the story. Any Orphan Black content is copyright of the owners of the show. This is just pure fiction, man, I wish Punkey Monkey was real.

Summary: Cosima was trying to study. Really. Sarah is the worst. Cosima x Sarah.

-*-*-

Cosima was huddled over her desk, lamp light being her guide as she frantically scribbled notes down, highlighters strewn over the desk. Her apartment was a mess, frankly, as she had forgone having an organised living space for the hurried last minute revision of a desperate coffee drinker. Staying up until the early hours of the morning the night before repeating the same routine definitely didn't help matters either.

Studying for the EvoDevo exam honestly made Cosima even question why she enrolled in UC Berkeley in the first place. She was beyond stressed, and the last three days had took their toll on her.

Rubbing her eyes to fight off the ever looming exhaustion, Cosima jumped slightly at the sudden knock at the door. Stumbling slightly as she got up, she tiptoed to look at the peephole, making out a face shockingly similar to her own.

Sarah.

Cosima opened the door, a grin adorned her face the second she laid eyes on the mayhem clone.

"Oi, Oi, Cos." Sarah stood in the doorway, eyebrow quirked, her face set in a smirk.

"Hey, Sar, I've missed you too." Moving towards Cosima, smiling a sharklike smile at her, Sarah spoke.

"Hey, Cos, what you been up too, this place looks worse than Felix's on a good day!" Cosima shoved Sarah lightly, shaking her head with a faint smile.

"Shut up, Sarah, I'm trying to study, damnit." Cosima shot back, poking Sarah in the ribs. In return Sarah shoved Cosima back, which resulted in her being pushed into the wall next to her. Sarah swiftly followed the path that Cosima had took, invading her personal space with a hand either side of the dreadlocked girl before her. Sarah leaned in close to Cosima, licking a light trail up her neck.

Cosima felt her breath hitch, unable to stop her body's reaction to the other girl's touch. She gripped the back of Sarah's head, pulling her closer to her neck, needing more. "S-sarah, please, I…"

"What's the matter, science nerd, can't take the heat?" Sarah smirked, nipping at Cosima's neck, unable to stop a slight sound at the taste of her girlfriend's skin. "So if I can't do this" she said, moving back from where she had Cosima trapped, "then what can I do while I'm here and you're getting your nerd on?"

Cosima sighed, her chest shuddering slightly as she rubbed her eyes for a second time that night. As she looked up she burst out laughing, somewhat surprising herself as she noticed Sarah's facial expression. Sarah had pulled the sides of her mouth apart with her fingers and was sticking her tongue between her teeth. Attempting to speak like this, Sarah rasped.

"Whath? Isth chthere somethihng in mhy mhouths?" Sarah asked, her eyes crossing as she made Cosima laugh again. Still grinning, Cosima walked up to Sarah, taking one of her hands out of her mouth, and licking the tip of a finger.

"No, but now there's something in mine." Cosima whispered, before pushing Sarah onto the low set bed of her apartment and moving to straddle her hips. Pinning her hands above her head, Cosima leant down and bit her neck, nipping and kissing the red areas she made.

"I think this will teach you to distract me from my studying. I have a really important exam tomorrow that I need to focus on, you jerk. But as long as you get to rile me up, then it's all good, huh? Because that's how this works, you just get to come through and fuck with me so that I loose focus on where I was with my revision, right?" Cosima leant forward staring right into Sarah's eyes. "Well, now you're going to have to lie here and deal with the repercussions of that, aren't you, Manning?"

Sarah bit her lip, eyes twinkling mischievously up at Cosima, and leaned herself up to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, nipping her lips with her teeth, winking cheekily as she lay back down.

Cosima whimpered, and then slammed their lips together, teeth clashing and tongues tasting each others mouths in a frantic messy kiss. Hands travelled over skin, up skirts over tights and along ribcages, nails scraped over stomachs, moans and gasps were heard. Appearances, once neat, now dishevelled and breathing as ragged as the clothing they wore. Bites and bruises formed and thighs were ground on. Consumed in each other, Cosima and Sarah continued on.

"Yknow," Cosima said breathlessly, panting slightly, "I don't think I'm going to pass at this rate."


End file.
